Before The Worst
by aye196
Summary: "Good morning, Nancy? Oh sorry, should I call you Pansy? Like Pansy Pansy Parkinson?." Great, first day in the sophomore year of Spenser Academy, beginning with the greeting from him. Thank you god. Taking a deep breath, I turned to see someone as i expected, "what do you want, Garwin?", i glared sharp at him, very sharp, hopes to slash smirk on his face.
1. The Messenger

**Summary:** "Good morning, Nancy? Oh sorry, should I call you pansy? Like Pansy Pansy Parkinson." Great, first day in the sophomore year of Spenser Academy, beginning with the greeting from him. Thank you god. Taking a deep breath, I turned to see someone as i expected, "what do you want, Garwin?", I glared at him sharp, very sharp, hopes to slash smirk on his face.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant.

**A/N:** First story so bear with me and review please!

* * *

"Good morning, Nancy? Oh sorry, should I call you Pansy? Like Pansy Pansy Parkinson." Great, first day in the sophomore year of Spenser Academy, beginning with the greeting from him. Thank you god. Taking a deep breath, I turned to see someone as i expected, "what do you want, Garwin?", I glared at him sharp, very sharp, hopes to slash smirk on his face.

Ugh why does he have to call me the harry potter characters?. It all started when I was late for class in English literature ...

**Flashback.**

"Look who's coming, what's your name.?" asked eyed me up and down "Nancy Palmer, sir." "huh? Pansy? Like Pansy Pansy Parkinson in Harry Potter.?" the whole class laughing out loud. Oh god what's wrong with my English literature teacher's hearing. "No, sir. These N, like Nanny." i try not to glare at him. Maybe he's too much use eyesight to read to forget he has a sense of hearing. "Oh okay now you should sit in your desk." I think he still does not know my name. I looked down, walked toward my desk with a chuckle class around me.

**End Flashback.**

"What ? is it wrong if i greeting my best friend in the morning.?" ask Reid with his innocent face. Behind me, Steffanie Gabriela - my roommate, try to hide her chuckle. "Where's Caleb.?" i'm not in the mood to play with him right now. " Caleb absent today. But he said that he will meet you after school." Let me tell you , i'm Caleb Danvers Girlfriend . Jealous?

"Why?."

"His mom sick. Disappointed? Don't worry i will accompany you all the time, honey."

"Thank you for your offering, Garwin. But Steff already accompany me. Come on,Steff."

Turn around and walk straight to class. The Messenger.

* * *

**What do you think ? review pleasee ! i know it's very short but i think it's fair for the beginning.**


	2. Typical bad-ass

**Summary:** "Good morning, Nancy? Oh sorry, should I call you pansy? Like Pansy Pansy Parkinson." Great, first day in the sophomore year of Spenser Academy, beginning with the greeting from him. Thank you god. Taking a deep breath, I turned to see someone as i expected, "what do you want, Garwin?", I glared at him sharp, very sharp, hopes to slash smirk on his face.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Covenant.

** A/N: Big thank's for the first review from "Guest" !**

* * *

After school, I sat on a bench near the parking lot. thinking about my beloved boyfriend. I know his mother is often sick lately, I don't know, but Reid just said about his mother is very worried about Caleb will be 18 years old. I mean, what's to worry about?. Caleb will grow up, graduate from this school, then went to Harvard with me, graduated again, and then he would come to my house, in front of the door, bent down on a knee, ask me to marry him and i say yes. Next we will get married and honeymoon in Venice. Ride down the canals, cuddled up each other and watch Venice go by. Awesome.

A mustang pull over in parking lot snap me up from my thought. Caleb out of the car walking towards me with a smile on his face. "Hi." throwing arm around his neck and kiss him, "Hi, sorry I did not tell you before about this morning."

"I understand, Reid has told me this morning. How is your mother now?."

"She's better now. So, what do you want now? Movie, dinner, whatever you want." he said kissed my forehead.

"How about movie ? Steff bought me 'Superman' and i haven't watch it."

" 'Superman' ? do you believe about a person who has the power which is impossible in our world ?."

" yes, i do. I mean, who wouldn't want to be saved when I get rape?,"

" how about me? I'm the one who will saved you, of course." chuckle Caleb ruffling my hair.

" but you don't seem to have the power like him, like ... umm i don't know, supernatural maybe."

Caleb's face change, " what ? Is something wrong ?."

" oh no, nothing wrong. Let's come inside, shall we? it's began raining." we running hand in hand toward my room.

* * *

Ten o'clock at night, the movie finished. Caleb is asleep next to me. Maybe too tired after a half day guarding his mother until had no time for himself.

"Caleb, wake up, you need to go home it's getting late." I shake his shoulder slowly.

"Hm, oh yeah I got up. The movie finished? "

" Yeah. Go home, your mother is waiting for you. "

" Okay, see you tomorrow. I'll call you in the morning. I love you. "

"Love you too." walk him to the door, kiss him and say goodbye. Just as Steff arrived from dinner with her boyfriend - Harry Gail.

"So, how's the movie went?," Steff said, after locking the door and get ready for bed.

"Good. Caleb just looks a little tired. How about you? "

" As usual, Harry kept talking about swimming." Steff sigh. Harry Gail had just received on the swim team and he couldn't stop talking all the time. Poor Steff.

* * *

Morning after receiving a call from Caleb and meet in the hallway, I walked to history class. Arriving in class, I sat next to Tyler and Reid as usual.

"Hi, Ty." "Hi, Nan. Already doing the assignment?. "I frowned,"assignment?, " " Yeah, writing five sheets of US govt. I thought you were with Caleb last night to do it. "

"Baby boy, you think they want to spend all night just for this stupid assignment?, Surely they will ... Uh uh, you know. " said Reid teasing me. I shoot him glare, ignoring him. Crap! How I do not remember at all? Steff Why do not you tell me?. And worse part, Caleb was not in this class. Who will save me?.

My face answered Tyler question. "Oh my ..." "Okay class, now collect your assignment towards here. Previously, has someone not been working on it?. " Mr. Jonathan voice cut me off.

Slowly I raise my hand, "Ms Ah. Palmer and Mr. Garwin ... "Mr. Garwin? I looked beside me, see Reid also raises his hand. " As usual, detention after-school. "Tyler and I frown at Reid.

"What are you doing?," ask Tyler to Reid.

"Raise my hand, what else." Replied Reid shrugged, leaning on the desk.

"But you already working on it, right? "

" That's right."

" So, why were you raise your hand ?."

"Oh honey, you supposed to thank me because you're not going to spend two hours detention with the old man." Reid says smirking at me. Typical bad-ass.

* * *

**What do you think ? review pleasee !**


End file.
